Bruised
by oOYukiAmiOo
Summary: A series of unconnected drabbles about L and Light  Occasionally Matsuda!    :D Shounen-ai.
1. Bruise

_(Light POV) Kira never existed in these._

_If you don't like Yaoi, then don't read._

"Mommy! It hurts!" L stuck his arm out at me, pointing to it, as he walked through the door.

'_WTH?' _I made an ouchy face. " What is it now, Ryuuzaki?" I whined. He just pointed at his arm. My eyes fixed on a very deep cut that stretched from his elbow to his wrist. _'Why do I, of all people, have to be stuck with him for a freakin' month?'_ L was still standing at the door, so I gestured for him to come in.

"How do you get yourself into these messes, Ryuuzaki?" I asked as he concluded his long yet intriguing story. "To tell ya the truth, I have no idea" he replied with an innocent smile.

I frowned. "Be more careful next time". I spaced out for a second then continued healing his wound.

"OOOUUUCCHHH!"

"Hold still!"

He's adorable, yet so annoying. Its impossible for me to stay mad at him, I don't know why.

"There you go" I finished healing his wound, FINALLY! He thanked me with a kiss, which took me a while to respond to. He took it a step further but I quickly pulled away. "No, Ryuuzaki" I scolded "No tongue! I've told you a million times before! Next time, its gonna cost you a cookie."

"Fine" he said under his breath. He took his pants off, revealing boxers covered with Matsuda's face. "I'm gonna take a bath."

I shook my head and laughed to myself. Same old L. A smile lit up my face.

_Elsewhere:_ Matsuda says "I feel violated! O_e


	2. Ily you

_(Light POV)_

"No, Light-kun, you cannot eat my lips" he said as I bit his top lip. "But you taste so good!" I whined. "No!" Soon after, I got a death glare coming from his precious, innocent little face.

I felt my head hit the floor. L was on top of me making an innocent kitty face. He glomped me. This happens often.

"I want pancakes" he whined

"Lets go to I-hop"

"But I like the ones you make" he made googly eyes at me.

"How many?"

He held out 5 fingers " Four please"

_(L POV)_

The pancakes were delicious. I thanked him with a peck on the cheek. He smiled and hugged me.

"ILY you!" I heard come out of his perfect lips.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I know its kinda out of character. I''m sorry about that. The story was originally made with different characters. : Please don't be too harsh with the reviews._**


	3. Cheat

_(Light POV)_

"Bite it!"

"No! I don't want to, Matsuda."

"Ryuuzaki! Stop sucking on the stupid thing and bite it already! You're driving me nuts!"

I heard a groan coming from Matsuda. I was standing outside the door.

"Nom."

"UGH! Finally. God! You took so long!"

I'm scared. Is my man cheating on me with his best friend? I tried not to cry and ended up shaking silently.(1)

* * *

><p><strong><em>(1) Yes. I know I use this sentence a lot.<em>**


	4. Relief

_(Light POV)_

I wiped away the tears, ready to walk in and catch them red handed.

I opened the door.

To my surprise, L was holding a bitten popsicle and Matsuda had an annoyed face. They were sitting on the floor. '_I want candy' _was playing on the radio.

"Oh, L! I knew you'd never cheat on me!"

I teared up and started hugging him.

"What are you talking about, Light-kun?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

I smiled to myself.


	5. Confession

_(L POV)_

He likes me. I know he does. We've been staring at each other for over an hour.

Suddenly, '_Say what you need to say' _starts playing out of nowhere.

"Just admit it, Light-kun. You were too jealous!""Was not! I was only being cautious of my best friend."

"By saying that you '_do it' _much better than he does?"

I love using sarcasm.

"I-I ummm….-"

"Exactly."

A crooked smile crossed my face.

"Fine! I was, Alright!"

I smiled and gently kissed his lips.

"That's all I needed to hear"


	6. Corners

_(Light POV)_

Corners.

The worst places that exist on this Earth. That's where he's sitting. Alone. Away from the world. I stared at him from the corner of my eye.

I heard sniffles. God. He's crying. Something you rarely ever get from L. Tears. I hate to see him cry. I don't know why. This feeling is new to me. I approached him and got on my knees.

"Please don't cry."

I wiped a tear away and kept a hand on his face.

"How…can…I…not?" he said between breaths. "I'm all alone and I bet no one would even notice if I died."

I pulled him close and gave him a brief kiss.

"I would. And I would probably die too."

I smiled. He smiled back and hugged me.

"What if you leave?" he cried.

"I'll never leave you, ok? I promise."

He simply nodded. I held him close. Finally, I figured out what this feeling is.

"I love you, Ryuuzaki. I always will."

"I….I love…you, too, Light-kun."

His soft lips brushed against mine. I quickly responded. He pulled away and rested his head on my shoulder. My arm wrapped around him, we sat there. In a corner. Together.


	7. Hidden from View

_(Light POV)_

"So Light-kun, in order to solve the Kira case, we have to-"

"Yeah, Ryuuzaki. You already told me the plan about 50 times."

The closet was small and cramped….not to mention dusty. _'Why does he have to make our private conversations in either the closet or the bathroom?'_

"Oh, ok. I think its safe to leave the closet vicinity."

L opened the door and gestured for me to get out.

"Ladies first, Light-kun."

I scowled and playfully punched his shoulder, but still walked out first.

We were greeted with three shocked, blushing faces; Aizawa, Matsuda, and Mogi.

"What were you doing in there?"

The meaning of their accusation struck me suddenly and I turned pink. Next to me, L blushed, too.

"We weren't doing anything!" I yelled.

They all stared at us as if they didn't believe a word I said.

"Riiight…" Matsuda said and they all walked out the door.

L turned to look at me and said "Would you actually like to do something in the closet with me, Light-kun?"

Somehow, my face turned redder and I nodded shyly. Hand in hand, we walked back into the closet.

If you were to walk by the closet, you would hear moans. So, I recommend you don't.


	8. Leech

_(L POV)_

Ever since Light-kun professed his love to me, and I accepted and reciprocated the feeling, he has been making out with me very passionately to the point of distraction.

That is what he is doing at this very moment.

"Light-kun…please refrain from eating my mouth." I complained as I gently tried to remove his mouth from my bottom lip.

He held fast and licked the bites he had inflicted.

"The Kira case can wait!" he growled and ran his hands through my hair.

"You are hindering justice!" I declared in my monotone.

"How about this, Ryuuzaki. I am Kira. Now, can I suck on your face? I mean….you taste so good! Like cake!"

"That may be so… but I have just gotten a confession~"

"Oh shut up" he moaned and French kissed me.

As his tongue caressed my mouth, I came to a decision. The Kira case can f*** itself. Light will be mine!


End file.
